Babysitting? Yeah, not so much
by missymagi
Summary: Clary is hired to babysit Max, but it turns out that she's not really babysitting. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare**

CPOV

"Yo, Clary, wanna hang out?" Simon, my best friend asked. I felt bad since he drove all the way here.

"Can't, I finally got a job babysitting."

"Seriously?" Simon burst out laughing. "You hate kids!"

I scowled. "I don't hate kids…we just don't get along very well, is all."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Fray." I sighed

"Want to take me to the house?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." He said. "I kinda of wanna see where these cracked out people who hired you live."

"Of course you do."

XOXOXO

"They live in a _church_?" Simon's spoke for both of us.

"You must have put in the wrong address." I tried to reason.

"Nope, this is exactly what you told me." He looked back at the church. "Maybe they gave you the wrong address."

"Maybe…" I thought back to the phone call. There was no way I could have possibly messed up the address. "I'll, uh, be right back."

"Don't get raped." He called.

I walked up to the huge church doors and rang a bell. _This has to be the strangest house ever_.

The door opened revealing a golden boy. He was ridiculously hot and I was defiantly not his type. The boy had the strangest eyes. They looked gold. Must be contacts, I figured. And he had beautiful gold hair to match. The boy had strange black swirls decorating his arms.

His hand waved in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blushed for being caught staring.

"I said you must be the babysitter, and don't worry, it is completely natural for girls to stare at me." _Jerk._

"And you must be the baby." I clasped my hands together and using that adult-talking-to-a-small-child voice and said, "Is your mommy or daddy home?"

"Very funny, short stuff." He smirked at me. "Come on, follow me."

I followed the golden boy into an elevator. "You have an elevator?"

"So it appears." He responded. His voice sounded cold.

"So is it fun living in a church?" I asked.

"I don't live in a church, Mundane." I looked at him. Rude, much?

"Okay…" I thought about what he said. "What's a mundane?"

"Someone who is from the ordinary world," I must have given him a confused looked because he continued, "Someone like you."

"Oh, what makes me ordinary?"

"You're blind just like everyone else." He scoffed at me.

"I am not blind!" I snapped.

"No, you are, but you just don't know it yet." I wrapped my arms around myself. Maybe it was a mistake taking this job. I don't deserve this verbal abuse. "I'm Jace, by the way." He said. I nodded to show that I heard him. "You are…?"

"Clary." The elevator finally let us out. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. One more second of being trapped in that small box with him, I would have killed him.

"This way, Clary," I followed behind him making sure there was a little bit of distance between us. He kept glancing back at me every so often even though it was a short walk to a room that I was going to guess was a library.

"You must be Clarissa." A gorgeous older woman spoke. "I am Mayrse and I see you met Jace." She had black swirls on her arms as well.

"Clary." I tried not sound bitter, but…

"This is my youngest son, Max." She gestured over to a small boy who had on big glasses, holding a comic book. "He is nine years old and he goes to bed at 8:30. You can do whatever you want and my other kids will be around I guess, oh, and Max usually does his own thing so don't worry about him. Now I'm late and goodbye." She rushed out the door.

Max got up and left the room leaving me and Jace alone. I slumped down on the couch that the lady was just sitting on.

"If Max is a loud to do whatever the hell he wants, then why am I here?" I asked Jace.

It looked like I snapped him out of thought. "You are here to make sure he doesn't do something that he's not supposed to do." Jace stated as if it were the most obvious fact ever.

"And what is he not supposed to do?" I questioned. It was like pulling teeth with this guy.

"Since you're a mundie, I am not allowed to say." His eyes were so hypnotizing.

"Okay." I tore my gaze from his and stared down at the floor.

"Lets' find the others." He said. I got up and followed him again making sure to keep distance between us. "Church, where is Alec and Izzy?" The cat got up and started walking and Jace followed it.

"You trained the cat to find people?" I couldn't help, but sound amazed.

"Nah, he's just really smart."

"Oh, okay."

"You say that a lot." He smirked at me. "You could walk closer to me. I don't bite unless we are in a sexual situation."

A blush crept onto my cheeks as I walked a little closer to him. "Better." He said.

The cat led us into a kitchen where a really tall black haired girl was mixing something in a pot on the stove and a black haired boy was sitting at the table watching. They both had those strange black tattoos except it looked like it was fading.

"Give up ,Iz." The boy complained. "It's going to suck no matter what you do."

"You are so rude, Alec!" The girl-Iz- chastised. "Hey, Jace," she didn't even look at him once and she knew he was there. Weird.

"Who's the girl?" Alec asked while looking at me.

"Clary." I answered.

"She's the babysitter." Jace explained as he popped a seat at the table. I stood by the door, awkwardly, till Jace motioned me to sit next to him.

"I can't believe mom hired a mundie." The girl sounded grossed out.

"Not that I do agree with mom hiring the girl," Alec said. "I think it was a good idea so that way mom will know that Max won't be doing things that he isn't supposed to be doing."

"Is he like some type of devil kid who acts good in front of strangers?" I wondered aloud.

Jace chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Clary. Isabelle, throw out that poison now."

"Fine," she huffed as she threw out a put full of noodles. "I have a date tonight anyways." She grabbed a purse off the counter and scurried off.

"I have to leave too, Jace." Alec said. He left the room and it was back to just me and Jace.

"They hate me." I noted aloud.

"No they don't, we just tend to get a little annoyed at mundane, is all." Jace stood up and opened the fridge. Then closed it and leaned against the counter. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?" He rephrased his question.

"I can't leave, I'm babysitting." I gave him a weird look.

"If you say so."

"We could order pizza." I suggested.

"That has got to be the most mundane thing you could possibly say."

"To be not considered a mundie," I got up and walked over to him. He eyed me suspiciously, "Do you have to have these black tattoos?" I traced the ones on his arm as I said that. His skin felt very callous and I noticed goosebumps forming to my touch.

"You can see it?" He pulled his arm away, but he looked reluctant before his face went back into shock.

"Ugh, we are back to that again?" I felt annoyed. "I told you I am not blind! God, get that through your thick skull!"

"I think I am starting to believe you." He ran his hand through his hair as he shook his head.

I felt a jolt of envy because I really wanted to run my hands through his hair.

**Possibly a new story for when I finish my other story. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this got deleted by accident :/  
><strong>

CPOV

"I am really sick of your cryptic speech." I sighed as I leaned against the counter next to Jace. Jace looked completely puzzled. Then he grabbed my hands and stared at both of them.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbled to himself. I pulled hands back and rubbed them self-consciously.

"What doesn't make any sense?" I relented. He looked at me as if he were seeing me for the first time.

"You," before I could speak he asked, "Does anyone in your family have any black tattoos like mine?"

"No, my mom is completely clean as far as I know of."

"What about your dad?" He looked desperate.

"He's dead." Jace gave a slight flinch.

"This doesn't make any sense…" He rubbed his chin as he stared at me like I was some kind of museum exhibit. Pulling out his cell phone, he said."Hello? I'll be there soon." He hung up. "Stay here." Jace commanded.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed Jace out of the kitchen.

"I said stay there." He didn't sound mad though.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Nothing that concerns you." He looked over at me. "Do your job and check on Max."

"Fine." I muttered as I walked away. Then it hit me. I had no idea where Max was. I followed back to where Jace went. I figured he went into the room that's door was open.

"Jace, where's- God!" I felt sick. "Who the _fuck_ are you guys?" I stared into a room full of weapons.

"Why don't you ever listen?" He asked me, being rhetorical.

"Are you guys like professional murderers?" My eyes were wide.

"No, we aren't murderers," he sounded pretty calm.

"Then what's with all the weapons of mass destruction?" I sputtered. I was completely hysterical.

"I don't have time to explain." He grabbed a weird blade-type thing and stalked out of the room. He pulled out his phone again, "You don't need me anymore?" A pause later, "Great." Jace hung up the phone and slumped down against the wall. He looked disappointed.

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned on the wall opposite him. "So your friend doesn't need your help murdering someone at the moment?" He didn't answer. "Is that why I'm here? To stop Max from becoming a murderer?"

"Clary," Jace spoke through his hands since that's where his face was. "Calm down. You are overreacting."

"Why are there so many rooms?" I continued, ignoring what he said. "Did you murder every other guest here as well?"

Jace stood up and walked towards me. I pressed myself flat against the wall. "Lets' go to the library." He spoke, gently. I nodded.

He sat down on a chair and motioned me to sit on the one right across from him.

"Clary, you have to understand, we don't murder people." His eyes were pleading.

"So you guys don't work for the government and kill bad guys?" I asked.

"Well, we do kill bad guys, but not the human kind." My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I knew I sounded suspicious, but I didn't care. "What other kind is there?"

"The demon kind." He looked so _serious._ I started cracking up, tears streaming down my face.

"Your-your- telling me, you kill demons?" I couldn't breathe from all the laughing. "What are you some kind of priest who performs exorcisms daily? Well that explains why you live in a church."

"Stop laughing!" He scolded. "It's not funny."

"You're right, it's hysterical!"

"I am not a priest, I am a shadowhunter." I finally stopped laughing. "All those empty rooms are for visiting hunters."

"So every shadowhunter lives in a church-type-mansion?"

"The church is just glamour." He said. "It's not really there; it is just there to cover up the institute."

"The institute?" seriousness was in my voice.

"Yes, this is the Institute." He sounded proud.

"Oh my gosh, that explains so much." I felt a moment of clarity. He raised an eyebrow at me so I continued. "You are all schizophrenics who all have the same delusion of being demon hunters." Jace smacked his hand against his forehead. "I don't understand why they let you have access to sharp objects though…"

"We aren't crazy, Clary." Why didn't they tell me this before they hired me?

"I am sorry, Jace, but your mom should have told me that you guys are mentally ill and that this is a mental hospital."

"She's not my mother,"

"I quit." I got up and let the library, Jace followed after me.

"You can't quit." He pleaded.

"But I just did." Now where was the way out? I looked walked down a random hallway.

"You are going the wrong way." Jace spoke quietly. "It's this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you." I looked back at him. He looked almost sad. "I'd get in major trouble."

"Will do."

XOXOXO

_The next day…_

"It turned out to be an _insane asylum_?" Simon looked as shocked as I felt when I found out.

"Yes!" I cried out. "I can't believe that woman had the nerve to leave me in a house full of crazies."

"Not all people in an asylum are crazy, you know." Simon continued. "My uncle George lives in one and he doesn't do anything terribly harmful."

"Well this institute had a room full of weapons." I said. "I thought they worked for the government or something, but nope, it turns out they are just crazy."

"What'd they say the weapons were for?" asked Simon.

"Well he didn't exactly say what he used the weapons for, but he did say that he was a demon hunter. He called himself a 'shadowhunter' and he kept calling me a 'mundie'" I shuddered.

"You could probably sue that lady for putting you in a dangerous situation."

"I just want nothing more than to forget about what I saw." I sighed deeply.

"Well then I got the perfect idea," he beamed. "Lets' go to Eric's poetry reading at the coffee shop."

"Sure, why not."

XOXOXOXOXO

The poetry sucked just as it did every night. The one girl who went had the shortest poem. It went:

"_What's the point of life if you are just going to die anyways?"_

Eric's was the worst; I tuned it out, but the word 'loins' managed to break through my daze.

"He didn't just say 'loins', did he?" I asked.

"Oh, he did," Simon slumped in his seat looking very embarrassed. "So is this taking your mind off of what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, surprisingly it is." I smiled at him.

"I am glad you quit." He said, "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Aw, that's sweet." I grinned. "I'd be lost without you too, Si. You're my best friend"

"That's not what I meant." He spoke more softly.

"What'd you mean then?"

"I mean that I, uh, I…" He looked strained. _Weird_. I heard a cough that seemed to try to cover a laugh. Turning around fast, I saw Jace sitting a few feet near me. He waved. _Bastard._

"Oh my, God!" I felt my blood boil. "He's stalking me, Simon!"

"Who?" Simon looked relieved at the change in subject.

"Jace! The kid from the mental institute." I said. "Look behind us. He's the kid wearing all black with the blond hair and unnatural gold eyes."

"Clary, I don't see any blondes…" I whirled around again. Jace was still there.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to sound frantic. "He's on the green couch."

"Clary, there is no one on the green couch." He spoke rationally.

"He's right there!" I looked over and Jace smirked at me as he got up and left. "Ugh, screw this!"

I got up and ignored Simon calling my name.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded the second I pushed open the door.

"To see if you really have the sight, and you do, in case you were wondering."

"You are crazy." I crossed my arms. "Just leave me alone."

"I am not crazy." He sounded sure of himself. "Look, you need to come back to the institute and explain why you quit because I keep getting the blame."

"But it is your fault." I pointed out.

"How so?" He looked insulted.

"If you didn't tell me all about your delusions I would have been perfectly happy living in the dark."

"You have the sight, you deserved to know." He said, "Which means you definitely must come with me."

"I don't have to do shit." I put my hands on my hips.

"Clary who are you talking to?" I whirled around and saw Kirk staring at me like I'm a freak.

"I'm just..." I looked over at Jace and He just smirked at me. "I'm just…rehearsing my lines for a play…"

"Oh, okay." He scratched his head a walked away.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Oh, God, I'm a schizophrenic!" I slapped my hands over my eyes.

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Please continue to review and etc… =)**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"Clary, you are not crazy!" Jace tried to reason.

"Look, Jace, you aren't real." I looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"I promise you that I am real and I will leave you alone right after you explain to Maryse that you quit because you found a better job or something."

"No and it is getting late, I have to head home." Jace groaned.

"Fine, if you keep insisting that this is "real"" I used air quotations. "Let me use your cell so that I can tell Maryse over the phone instead of going back to your freaky mental hospital." I shoved my hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out some weird phone-shaped structure.

"That's not a phone," he said.

"Clary, what are you doing out here?" Simon's voice cut through.

"Noth-nothing, why?" I stammered. I pocketed the weird object I was holding.

"Who are you talking to?" Simon looked around.

"I think I am crazy, Simon."

"You've always been crazy. C'mon lets' get you home." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me in the opposite direction of Jace. I looked back at Jace and he had an odd expression on his face. His eyes were focused on Simon.

XOXOX

"Mom," I said. "I think I'm crazy."

"Well you can't be crazy because crazy people don't know that they are crazy." My mom pointed out.

"True, but still…I am hallucinating." She went tense. "I keep seeing this boy who no one else sees."

"What does this boy look like?" She asked. Her tone was very stiff.

"He has tattoos that come and go and his skin is scarred."

"Just stop thinking about it and it will go away." She snapped at me. "Go to bed."

"Fine," I slammed my bedroom door shut and thought about what I said that could have possibly angered my mom.

"CLARY!" I heard my mom scream. "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!"

But it was too late…Everything went dark.

XOXOX

Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed that I was in some type of hospital. There was a boy and a girl leaning over me. My vision came back slowly. _Nurses or maybe doctors_.

"Oh, good! You're up!" I realized that they were definitely not nurses or doctors.

"I'm not at a hospital, right?" I groaned.

"Nope, you are at our…house." Alec said.

"You mean the Institution?" I was fully awake now.

"Institution?" Isabelle asked. "I think you mean "Institute", and did Jace tell you that?"

"Yeah, he did." I said while remembering Jace begging me not to tell anyone he told me anything.

"He should have known better!" Alec snapped and then he left the room.

"There are fresh clothes waiting for you after you take your shower and then wait in here for a bit, kay?" I guess that was code for, "you look like shit." Isabelle followed after Alec.

I showered quickly, in this unfamiliar setting. I scrubbed every inch of dirt and blood off. I even had burn marks covering my arm. _How'd that happen? _I had a black tattoo on the upper left corner on my back. _Shit_.

I put on a maroon-red tank top that Isabelle left me, good thing I grew a little bit more in the chest area, otherwise this would have looked really stupid on me…The jeans she gave me were huge. I walked into the room I was in before and found a pair of scissors. I'm sure Isabelle wouldn't mind if I turned her jeans into shorts…

I chopped off the legs till they looked like normal shorts. Now I didn't look so pathetic. I slipped on my navy blue converse and quietly slipped out the door. _Now where was the exit again?_ I wandered around the hallway trying to find something that looked remotely familiar. Why does everything have to look exactly the same?

I heard a piano being played. I followed the music to a closed door. Opening it gently, I saw Jace playing it. He looked as hot as ever before. His shirt was tight, showing off all of his muscle and his blond hair looked like a halo.

"Alec?" He asked while still concentrating on playing.

"Nope," His head whipped around.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiled at me.

"It appears so," I smiled back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." He mused. My eyes popped open.

"Seriously?" I sounded as shocked as I looked. "I can barely sleep past 8 and you're telling me I slept for three days straight!"

"Yeah," He looked me over. "Wow, I'm surprised Izzy had clothes that fit you."

"The jeans didn't fit so I cut them."

"I didn't even know she owned a pair of jeans." His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Trying to find the exit?" He accused.

"Yeah, but I got lost and I heard the piano so I…"

"Followed the lovely sounding music." He filled in my blank.

"How long have you been a pianoist?" I asked. Jace started cracking up. "What?" I sounded annoyed.

"_Pianoist_?" He kept laughing. "You are something, Clary, you really are something." He calmed himself down and noticed my confused expression. "A person who plays the piano is not a _pianoist_, they are a _pianist_."

"A "pee-an-ist"?" I stared at him in disbelief. "That sounds like an urologist or something like that."

"Yeah, well, it's the proper name. Don't be ignorant."

"I refuse to call a piano player a "pianist"." I stated. "I will continue to use my term, "pianoist"." Jace gave another laugh and led me to the kitchen.

XOXOXO

"So I guess you want me to talk to Maryse now, right?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"She left to Idris with Max and Robert, her husband."

"Oh," was all I said.

"They didn't trust us with Max and since we couldn't get a babysitter on such short notice…" He trailed off.

"Where's Idris?"

"In Europe."

"Oh."

"Stop saying, "oh"." Jace said.

"Fine, fine." I looked around the kitchen. Moments of more silence came by and suddenly I remembered what happened. "MY MOM!" I yelled. Jace looked over at me. "Where is she? Is she okay? What happened last night? Or I mean three nights ago?"

"Calm down, when I came to your place, you were lying unconscious next to a revener demon."

"A _what?_" I stared at him.

"A revener demon. It's what attacked you." I stared at him. "An evil creature hurt you bad." He spoke in a tone meant for a small child. "You were the only one in the house and your apartment is completely empty, by the way."

"This isn't real." I chanted to myself. "I am going to wake up soon and this will all be over."

"No, it won't." Jace spoke matter-of-factly.

"Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Here, of course," said Jace.

"I don't want to stay _here_!" I whined. "I don't even know you guys!"

"Well that's your problem then."

Then I remembered the tattoo, "Why do I have a tattoo on my back?"

"It's a rune and it is to protect you." He looked away from me. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the full truth. "Good thing that shirt covers it up, otherwise Alec and Iz would have killed me."

"Will it go away?" I asked.

"No, it's permanent." He wouldn't look at me.

"But yours look like they are fading." I stared at his faded looking swirl.

"Yeah, most do, except for the one I gave you."

"Oh." I looked away from him. "I could stay at Simon's." I suggested.

"Simon?" He gave me a look. "That rat faced kid who was with you at the coffee shop?"

"He does not look like a rat!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Fine, go stay with rat boy, I just hope you don't put him in danger."

"Don't worry, he won't be in any danger." I assured him. "This is all fake."

"Keep telling yourself that."

**You are all awesome! Love your reviews/subscriptions/favorites! **


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

"Clary?" Simon answered the door. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like three days. Why haven't you answered your phone? Did I do somethi-"

"SIMON, shut up!" I snapped. "I've been sick, is all."

"Oh, well you do look paler than usual." He blushed a little.

"Look, something bad happened." I took a deep breath. "My mom, she's missing."

"What?" He looked horrified. "What happened?"

"I remember her screaming for me to leave the house and then I went unconscious for like three days and woke up at the house I babysat at."

"What the hell! Did they kidnap you or something?"

"I don't think so. I think they saved my life."

"Well what happened to your mom?" Concern was clear on his face.

"Like I said before, she is missing." I didn't really want to think about that.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." He shook his head. _Pity_ always annoys me.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" I begged.

"You can sleep over sure, but my sister is home and so my mother isn't going to want the house crowded, sorry."

"Is my overnight bag still here?" I asked.

"Yeah," He led me to it and I quickly changed into black ripped skinny jeans purple v-neck.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Simon muttered. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, is Clary here?" I knew immediately whose voice that was, but I didn't want to believe it.

"That depends...who are you?" Simon is always trying to protect me.

"Jace Wayland." The voice was arrogant as ever before. I ran out of Simon's room and straight over to the front door.

"You can see _him_?" I sputtered out. Jace started laughing and Simon just cocked his head to the side looking completely confused.

"Of course," Simon seemed insulted. "Just because I wear glasses doesn't mean I'm blind you know."

"Sorry," I muttered. "What are you doing here?" I glared at Jace. He looked entertained.

"Just making sure you made it here safely." He winked at me.

"Who is he?" Simon asked.

"One of the mental patients that I told you about." I informed him.

"Ohhh." Simon took a step away from Jace. "Should we call the police or something, I mean he does think he's a demon hunter so what if he thinks that I'm a demon?"

"I am not a mental patient!" Jace exclaimed. "And _you,_" he pointed at me, "weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Oopsy," I gave him a mocking smile and shrug. Jace scowled at me.

"I'll be right back you guys." Simon left the house and ran across the street real quick.

Jace pushed me aside and walked into the house. "Oh please, Jace, come right on in." I rolled my eyes.

"So this is a cute place to stay at." He looked around. "Would your mom approve of you living with your boyfriend?" He eyed me carefully.

"Boyfriend?" I giggled. "Simon's just my friend."

"Right." Jace sat down on the couch. "So…do you believe I'm real now?"

"Yes," I hated that know-it-all smile that appeared on his face. Why does he have to be so damn cute? "These burns, are they from the demon?" His eyes darkened a little when his gaze fell upon my arm.

"Yeah, I can't heal demon poison with runes." He added, "Only really powerful magic can heal demon poison."

"Magic? You do magic?" I asked, innocently.

"Mundanes are so annoying! They all think that they can do magic, but no, they can't!" He ranted. "Only a _warlock_ can do magic."

"Geez, calm down, it was just a question." I put my hands up in a surrendering motion. "Are werewolves and vampires real as well?"

"Yeah, they are, but we only hunt the ones that go bad."

"Oh, okay." I swallowed. "The world suddenly feels a lot scarier."

"So you believe me now?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked at the faded rune on his arm. "What does that rune do?"

"It heals me from cuts, called an _iratez_." He traced it with his fingers.

"What did the rune you gave me do?" Maybe this time he will tell me.

"It protects you." He stiffened up.

"What about my mother?" I asked. "Are you searching for her?"

"No luck yet," he leaned forward, "but I promise you that we will find her."

"Hey, guys, I'm back." Simon came in, breathless.

"Simon, I'm going to stay at Jace's." I looked over at Jace and realized that he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"What? Why?" Simon was definitely upset. "He's crazy."

"He may be crazy, but he was telling the truth, Si, demons are real and he is going to help me find my mother."

"If this is what you want…" Simon looked uneasy. "So you believe demons are real?"

"Yes, I do, Simon." I swallowed.

"Then I believe it too." I hugged him tightly.

"Aww, well isn't this just sweet." Jace interrupted us. "Lets' get going, Clary, we have things to do." I grabbed my overnight bag which had a few more outfits in it and about $100 cash.

XOXOX

"What's going on?" I asked Jace when he walked into the room he gave me.

"We are going to this warlock's house to see why he put a block on your mind."

"There's a block on my mind?" I was taken aback by this.

"Oh, I didn't tell?" He looked amused. "There's a block on your mind."

"Great." I slumped down on the bed. "How'd you find that out?"

"When you were unconscious we had the Silent Brothers peek into your head." He explained.

"Silent Brothers?" I gave him a look.

"They are a type of shadow hunter," He added, "Iz wants you to be her human doll. She's waiting for you."

"What?" _What did he mean?_ He grinned big.

"She wants to dress you up for the party we are going to."

"Oh, super." I muttered, dryly.

"Your mundane friend is here as well." His grin finally faltered.

"Simon? Why?" I was happy and shocked about that.

"Don't know, but he is in love with Isabelle."

"Oh." I felt a weird sense of jealousy. Jace looked satisfied.

XOXOX

Isabelle's room was a mess. It looked like a clothing store threw up.

She forced me into a really short black dress with fishnet leggings and ankle boots. She put my hair up in a fancy bun and put on a glob of makeup. I had to admit, I looked good.

"What's that mark on your back?" Isabelle asked. She pulled down the back of my dress to get a better view.

"Jace gave it to me." I shrugged. "He said it was for protection and that it's permanent."

"That is _not_ a protection rune!" The color drained from Isabelle's face. "JACE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. She stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

"What?" I heard Jace answer. I pressed my ear against the door.

"What the _hell_ is that rune you put on Clary's back?"

"She was dying, Iz, I had to do it." He was being defensive. _I was dying_?

"You should have let her die!" _Bitch_.

"It's not like the rune actually means anything!" Jace tried to reason.

"To her maybe, but to you, I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Your different around her, is all."

"Whatever." I heard the door start to jiggle open so I hopped back onto the chair I was sitting on before she left.

XOXX

When I walked out to the main room after Isabelle finished working on me, I blushed immediately. Simon's jaw was hanging wide open the second he saw me. Even Jace's eyes managed to go wide for a few moments also. Alec looked pissed at me, as usual.

"Lets' go." Alec said, quickly. We all followed him towards the cathedral part of the institute, but Jace pulled me back before I could leave. He looked nervous as he pulled my hairpins out of my hair. "Much better," he sounded uneven.

XOXOXOX

Simon walked next to me and I linked arms with him, Jace walked ahead looking pissed about something, and Alec and Isabelle were leading us all.

"So what is the plural form of the word: moose?" Simon asked me.

"Mease?" I suggested. Jace started laughing.

"Do you always make up words, Fray?" I gave Jace a dirty look, but it seemed to make him happier.

"Shut up, Jace." He gave another chuckle.

XOXOX

When we arrived at the house, Simon went to go dance with Isabelle, while Alec and Jace ran off to go investigate. I stood alone and awkward.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I turned around and saw a guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Sure," I placed my hand in his. "I'm, Clary."

"Jordan." I smiled as he placed a hand on my waist. I never got this far with a boy before, so I was pretty nervous. "Are you a hunter?"

"You could say that," He pulled me closer and wrapped both arms around my waist. "And you are…?"

"A werewolf." He said.

"Lucky for you, I like dogs," I winked at him. He leaned down placed his lips on my, but the second he did that a voice cut through the air like a knife.

"What do you think you are doing?" I whirled around. Jace looked beyond pissed.

"Dancing with Jordan, the werewolf." I looked at Jace. He was steaming with anger and _jealousy?_ Why is he so mad? I wondered.

"That doesn't look like dancing to me." He snarled.

"Chill, dude, we were just having fun." Jordan backed away from me. "I didn't mean to get fresh with your girlfriend."

"I am _not_ his girlfriend." I snapped. Jace was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"That's right, you're not his girlfriend" an unfamiliar voice joined in. I turned to see a man who looked _sparkly_. "You're his wife."

**=) review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

"That's right, you're not his girlfriend" an unfamiliar voice joined in. I turned to see a man who looked _sparkly_. "You're his wife."

"I'm his _what_?" I looked towards Jace, whose face was hard. "No, I'm not!"

"That rune on your back states clearly that, that cute shadowhunter over there," he pointed at Jace, "is your husband."

"No, he's not!" I argued. "Trust me, I would know if I was married!"

"Apparently you wouldn't know since he is your husband!" The strange guy countered. "How else do you explain the commitment rune on your back? It's in the wrong place though…but who cares."

"Jace said it was for protection!" I turned towards Jace. "Jace, tell him he's wrong!"I hissed at him. He finally made eye contact with me.

"Well, Mrs. Wayland, I'd love to, but then I'd be lying." He had that cocky smirk on his face.

BAM, my right hand collided with his left cheek as I snapped, "I want a divorce!" I ran out of the house. It was dark out, but who cares. How much worse can my life get?

"CLARY?" I knew it was Jace calling for me, but obviously he didn't know which way I took off.

"Clary," a hand grabbed my arm, "there you are."

"Simon!" I hugged him. With all the drama that had happened, I had forgotten he was even at the party.

"So anymore surprises you are keeping from me?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, let me guess, you're pregnant!"

"Shut up, Simon," I giggled, but reality hit me. "How the hell did I get into this situation?" I was walking aimlessly as Simon followed.

"Clary, I need to tell you something and if I don't say it now, I might not ever be able to say it."

"Okay, then say it." I encouraged.

"Clary Fray, I, Simon Lewis, am completely in-" he stopped talking.

"Completely in what, Simon?" I asked and then I looked over at him. "Simon?" He wasn't there. "Simon, this isn't funny." I stated. Still more silence. I looked around the street and it was completely deserted. "_Shit!"_ There was a tiny puddle of dark red stuff that looked oddly like blood.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed as I tried to run, but the hand's hold was too strong. "Clary, it's me, Jace." The voice tried to soothe, but it only made me angry.

"Let GO of me!" I hissed as I kept trying to pull away. Jace's hand let me go. He looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking in my freak out. I gave him the death stare.

"What's wrong?" Repeating his question, "What's wrong, is that I am married to a complete jack ass, my mom is missing, and there is a puddle of blood over where Simon was just standing!"

"Simon's missing?" He looked over at the blood on the cement. "_Vampires_," he sounded disgusted. "C'mon, I know where their hideout is." He grabbed my arm as he led me to a hotel.

XOXOXO

"You want to wait outside?" Jace offered.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that when one person offers to split up, one of us, or both of us, ends up dead." Jace shook his head while chuckling.

He started pulling on a dumpster to move it out of a window ledge to a cellar. Once he pulled it out, he jumped down. "Jump, I'll catch you!" He shouted to me. I was hesitant, but I closed my eyes and leaped down. He caught me on the waist and gently set me down.

"Thanks," I murmured. Jace walked with stealth as he climbed up the steps. I followed his lead, only I was clumsier in my steps.

"I think the vampires are asleep," he whispered.

"Is Simon," I swallowed. "Is he…" I just couldn't get the words out.

Jace turned towards me with determination written all over his face, "No, he's not."

"What are you kids doing here?" The voice had a Mexican accent.

"Looking for our friend," Jace said coolly.

"We have none of your friends, Nephilim," The vampire was really pissed. "Now be gone!"

"Our friend isn't a nephilim, he is human, so if you don't mind…"

"Get out, you are not allowed on our territory!" The room was suddenly filled with a ton of vampires. _Simon!_ My eyes spotted him. He was passed out, or dead…

"Jace!" I hissed. He looked at me and then his eyes followed to where my finger pointed. Jace pulled out a blade that started glowing as he charged straight for the vampires, but not before pressing one in my own hand. I followed his lead as I ran straight for Simon.

A cold hand wrapped around my wrist before I could reach him. The vampire went to go bite me, but the head flew right off. Jace caught me before I tumbled to ground. Then he ran over to Simon and tossed him over his shoulder. "C'mon!" I followed after him out the main doors. They were sealed, but Jace was able to break them open.

XOXOX

We hailed a cab and didn't talk the whole ride. Simon woke up huddled into me. Jace went completely still. Once we got to the institute, I noticed that Jace was limping and that he was really cut up. I only had a scratch from when the vampire grabbed me.

"Where have you guys been?" Isabelle scolded us the second we went up the elevator.

"At a vampire lair," Jace spoke as if it were normal to say things like that.

"A WHAT?" She was screaming now. I flinched. She was scary when angered.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as he came into the main room. "What happened to you?" He was looking at Jace with concern written all over his face.

"They went to a vampire lair for fun!" Isabelle told him.

"Are you stupid or something!" It was Alec's turn to shout, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"We didn't go there for fun," Jace muttered, "we went there to go save the mundane."

"Jace, there you are!" Some strange man came over to us. "What happened to you?"

"Jace decided to take on a vampire hive, Hodge." Alec was steaming.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hodge was appalled as he looked at Jace.

"It's because of her," Alec pointed at me, "his _wife_." His voice was venomous.

"Wife?" Hodge was looking at all of us as if to see if this were a joke. "I leave for a week and Jace gets married!"

"Pretty much." Isabelle spoke up. "Jace, you should have called us for back up!"

"Look what's done is done," Jace sounded very angry. "Now if you guys don't mind, I want to go get some rest," He turned away from them, "C'mon Mrs. Wayland." He seized my hand and dragged me away.

XOXOXO

I was a little scared to speak, but I managed to find my voice, "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Wouldn't have expected you to," He said. Jace stopped in front of a door.

"I still want a divorce." I stated, firmly.

"To get a divorce would mean removing the rune." He replied.

"Okay then remove the rune." I insisted.

"Okay, would you prefer to have acid dripped onto your skin or a nice knife cut?"

"What?" My face paled.

"The only way to remove a rune is to destroy it." He gave me a crooked smile. "Don't worry; we can have an open marriage."

"Super." I looked over at the door we were standing in front of. "Where are we?" I asked. Why does everywhere have to look exactly the same?

"This is your room, is it not?" I looked at it.

"I'm going to assume, yes?" Amusement jumped onto his face.

"G'night, Clary." He swept a stray piece of hair out of my eye.

"Night, Jace." I mumbled as he walked away.

**This chapter was a little rough to write, so sorry if things didn't flow right. Thanks for all your reviews/subscriptions/favorites! Continue reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

"C'mon, Simon," I was grinding my teeth in anticipation. "Do it already!" I felt the cool blade touch the back of my shoulder blade.

"I can't!" He snapped. I whirled around to face him. He was completely pale.

"Don't be a wussy!" I scolded him.

"I'm not being 'wussy'!" His face was turning red. "You are just being completely unreasonable!"

I glared at him. "Okay, Simon, explain to me how I am being unreasonable!"

"You want me to slice open your tattoo!" His hands were wailing around. "First of all, I don't ever want to hurt you and secondly, I hate blood!"

"Well I don't want to be married anymore and this is the only way!" Simon chucked the knife on the floor and collapsed onto my bed.

"Sorry, Fray, I'm not doing it." His eyes closed, "Now good night."

"G'night." I slumped down to the floor and started to sketch the sleeping Simon, but after a while I passed out.

XOXOXO

"Well isn't this cozy?" I heard Jace's voice sneer through my dream state. I jolted upwards and looked around my surroundings. I was on the bed cuddled into Simon. _How did that happen?_ But it's not like Simon and I haven't slept together before…

"What are you doing here, Jace?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my wife?" He looked deeply offended, but that soon passed with a look of confusion. "Why is there a knife on the floor?"

"I have no idea," I looked away, but I could feel Jace's gaze burning a hole into me.

"I think you are lying and that you tried to have rat-face over there," He pointed to Simon, "cut your rune, but he wouldn't because he could never muster the strength to hurt you." I paled.

"What do you want, Jace?" I rephrased my earlier question, but this time with attitude.

"We are going to Taki's for breakfast, you want to come?" I finally made eye contact with him. He was emotionless.

"Uh, sure," I got up. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Jace nodded and shut the door.

XOXOXO

"Oh, look!" Isabelle was staring at a flier in her hands. "Magnus Bane is having another party tomorrow, maybe this time we won't fail like we did last time."

"You want to go back to that place?" Simon chocked on his coffee.

"Well I'm still curious to know why Clary has a block on her mind." Jace stated, "You don't have to come, Mundane, and honestly you'd be doing us a favor if you didn't." I kicked him from under the table, "Ouch!" He glared at me.

XOXOXO

"Kids, we're back!" We only just got home and all of us headed into the kitchen to put away the food we brought home. Alec and Isabelle ran out to greet their mother. Jace and I followed behind. Simon had gone home after Taki's since Jace told him he wasn't allowed over.

"Clary?" Maryse looked startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I…" I didn't know what to say.

"She's here because her mother was taken and she had no where safe to go." Jace saved me from being a total disaster.

"Taken?" Maryse looked horrified. "What do you mean?"

"She knows everything," Jace answered.

"And why does she know everything?" Her eyes narrowed in on Jace.

"Because Mr. Careless over there had to tell his wife everything," Alec joined in.

"Wife?" Maryse's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, Jace, Maryse wasn't invited to the wedding either?" Alec sneered at him.

"Alec," Jace warned, but Alec continued anyways.

"Jace and Clary got married about a week ago."

"It was to save her life!" Jace interjected.

"Oh, Jace!" Maryse was upset. "How did you even know she was a shadowhunter?"

"I guessed." He admitted. That seemed to anger everyone.

"You could have given her a fate worse than death!" Hodge said as he walked into the room.

I decided to leave the room since no one even acknowledged me.

I took a short little nap, which turned out to be longer since it was 11: 30 PM.

I changed into short black shorts and a blue tank top while I sketched the memory of my mom and her boyfriend Luke. _Luke?_ Where was he in all this mess? I remember him saying he was going out of town two nights before the attack…

A knock broke my train of thought. I went over to answer it. "Jace?"

"Hey," He causally said. I waited for him to say something more, but he didn't.

"What's up?" I eyed him carefully.

"Oh, nothing, I was just strolling by the neighborhood and I thought I'd visit you."

"Okay…" He just stared at me. I felt self-conscious about the cleavage of my tank top. "Well, thanks for the visit," I went to go shut the door, but he caught it.

"Wait, I was wondering if you were hungry since you didn't have dinner and well I didn't have dinner since I didn't want to get yelled at anymore." He showed me a brown basket.

"Okay," I simply said as he led me out the door. We took a taxi to Central Park and Jace found a perfect spot right under the moonlight. "Wow, it's beautiful out."

"Yeah, it is." He grinned at me.

"Well the picnic was a cute idea." I smiled as I looked at the blue blanket he brought. Jace took out two cheese sandwiches and apples. "But why didn't we eat at the Institute?"

"Well it's your birthday isn't it?" He cocked a brow.

I can't believe I forgot my own birthday…

"Oh, right." My cheeks were bright red. "How'd you know?"

"Simon was mumbling to Isabelle about getting you something." He shrugged. Jace and I got up and we started walking around. The park was practically empty. "Oh, I got you something."

"You did?" I felt touched as he stood in front of me.

Jace got down on his knee and grabbed my hand. "Clarissa Fray, will you continue to be married to me?" He turned my hand over and put a big rock in it.

"Awww, Jace, I'd love to still be your wife!" I teased. "But you should know for future reference that a 'big rock' is code for, 'ring with a big diamond'.

"Haha, very funny." I looked at the weird rock.

"If I break it, will there be crystals inside it?" I asked I looked up at him. He had an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"No, but if you squeeze it, it glows." Then a crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Really?" I squeezed it tight and it lit up. "Oh wow! That's so cool!" Jace laughed at my amazement.

"It's a witchlight rune stone." He said. "All shadowhunters have one and now so do you."

"Well thanks." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "So tell me about yourself, Jace."

"What do you want to know?" He looked amused.

"Did you always live in New York?"

"No, I use to live in Idris with my father till I was ten, but then he was killed so the Lightwoods took me in."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." I felt awkward.

"What's the point of saying sorry when you have nothing to be sorry for?" He scuffed.

"It's just another way of saying 'my condolences'."

"Or it's just another way of saying 'I pity you'." He countered.

"Maybe for some people, but it's not like that with me," I looked away from him.

"I know." He said. "It's different living with them, the Lightwoods. They let me do whatever I want, but my father would only let me have that privilege on my birthday."

"What was the best 'privilege' your father ever gave you?"

Jace chuckled, "he let take a bath in spaghetti." I giggled. "Hey, I was young, no need to laugh!

"Aw well that's cute!" I mocked him. "You gotta love birthday's right?"

"Yeah," Jace agreed.

"I mean who doesn't love having their cake set on fire with a bunch of people singing and smiling as you desperately try to blow out the fire."

"I've never looked at it that way before." Jace stated, right after he finished laughing.

"Well it's true!" I argued. "So were you Mr. Popular in school?"

"Nah, I was home schooled." He said. His gold eyes shone brightly.

"Did you have many friends?"

"Nope, Alec was the first kid I saw who was my own age." _Well that must have been lonely_, I thought, but I didn't say it aloud.

"So why does Alec and Isabelle seem to hate me so much?" I asked.

"Well I think Isabelle is just jealous of you and Alec, I don't know, he gets moody."

"Okay, but why would Isabelle be jealous of me? She's beautiful!"

"So are you." Jace said like it was a normal thing to say. "You're so fragile and small and she's tall and strong."

"Oh," a blush formed again on my cheeks. The moonlight was so bright, Jace probably could see it.

"I love that blush," He lightly touched my cheek. "C'mon, lets' get the picnic stuff and head back."

He put everything back into the basket and we started heading back. Being me, I stupidly tripped over nothing and fell onto Jace. He dropped the basket and caught me. Then he cupped my face upward and crushed his lips onto mine.

I responded, instantly.

**Love all of your reviews/subscriptions/favorites! **

**Continue reviewing/subscribing/favoriting!**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

My hands tangled through Jace's golden locks while his explored my body. He smelt amazing. Like citrus and _sunshine,_ if sunshine had a smell. He tasted sweet and felt just plain amazing. His hands came up and started tangling into my own hair.

If an audience was viewing this, it would have looked like we were trying to swallow each other…

Jace and I both pulled back for air. He rested his forehead onto mine. "We should head back before they realize we left." He breathed heavily.

"Okay," I grinned as he took my hand and grabbed us a taxi. You have got to love New York. The city was alive as ever and it was only 1:30 AM.

XOXOX

Once we got back to the Institute, we parted ways with one good night kiss. I felt so jittery that I couldn't even sleep. I spent the rest of the night trying to catch the perfect Jace. I realized how hard it was to draw perfection. I couldn't get his well defined facial bones right or the shape of his beautiful eyes.

"Morning, Gorgeous," Jace was by my bedside. I felt very dazed. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Glancing over to the clock, I groaned.

"It's 7:30, Jace!" I moaned. "Why are you waking me up?" He started laughing.

"Breakfast is here," He said. "Bagels, your favorite, I think."

"Pancakes are my favorite," I sat up straight. "But bagels are still good. Let me get ready." Jace left the room looking very happy.

I took a five minute shower, which I must say was the quickest shower I've ever taken. I tied my wet hair up in a pony tail and pulled on a gray, v-neck t-shirt with black jean shorts.

Jace was waiting outside my door. He looked me up and down, "You look nice." Then strolled over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I looked him over and noted his white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jace entwined our hands and started leading me to the kitchen, I assumed.

"So how does this commitment rune work?" I asked.

"It's like a promise that we will always be together and stay true to each other." He kissed my hand. "Shadowhunters receive these matching runes to their spouse and that's what we consider marriage. Usually there is a big ceremony, though."

"Why did you give me the commitment rune?"

"Well you were poisoned by some type of demon so the commitment rune gave you a little bit of my strength so you wouldn't die. Normally they are supposed to go on the chest, but I felt weird placing it there, so I picked your back."

XOXOXO

Jace opened up the door to the kitchen and led me to the table. Alec, Max, and Hodge were seated at the table, while Maryse was teaching Isabelle how to cook scrambled eggs. Jace pulled out my seat for me and Alec shot me daggers. I smirked at Alec to let him know that he doesn't scare me and Alec paled.

"So Jace have you decided which method you would like to remove the commitment rune?" Alec asked.

"Well…" Jace looked over at me. _Was he going to break our bond?_

"Yes, Jace, I mean you certainly can't stay married." Maryse added to the conversation.

"Actually, Clary and I decided that we'd stay married," He was looking at me for approval. I gave him a small smile. Hell, I wasn't sure what I wanted, but the thought of Jace harming himself, upsets me.

"That's right." I added.

"So you guys are dating?" Isabelle asked. This seemed to catch her interest.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jace shrugged. "Enough talking, lets' eat."

"So does that make Clary my sister-in-law?" Max suddenly asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Jace gave him a reassuring smile.

"For now…" Alec muttered. I glowered at him.

XOXOXO

"You want me to do a thorough search of her mind?" Magnus Bane asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what I said," Jace was losing his patience.

"Sure, I'd love to help out a cute shadow hunter any day." Magnus grinned like a cat.

"I know I am stunningly attractive, but I don't think 'cute' describes me," Jace had a very superior look going on.

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about him," Magnus pointed to Alec and gave him a wink. Alec's face flushed.

"Just search her mind already!" Isabelle snapped. She was obviously bored with this whole exchange.

"Fine, fine." Magnus stared at me for a few minutes and then put his hands on the sides of my head. "Very interesting."

"What do you see?" I asked, but I didn't really want the answer.

"Well I can give you a few starting facts." He said. "Your mom is a shadowhunter and she brought you to me to erase your memories of anything supernatural you might have seen. Your father is Valentine. Oh and you have a brother named Jonathan who is half demon and hates your guts."

"You knew all this?" I jerked away from him, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"You didn't ask." He shrugged.

"Her father is _Valentine_?" Jace looked disgusted. He took a step away from me. I tried to hide the hurt that I felt.

"Yes, but don't worry, she was raised fully by Jocelyn, alone."

"So what did you get from my head?" I quickly asked.

"Your mother was taken by Valentine's men. Before you blacked out, you heard them take her because Valentine wants to bring his family back together. I guess you should consider yourself lucky that Jace came in time." Magnus looked slightly amused, "Good thinking putting that commitment rune on her to give her some of your strength, Blondie."

"Yeah," Jace answered, but he looked like he was caught up in his own thoughts.

We left Magnus's place and started walking back to the Institute. Jace walked ahead of all of us. I was stuck in the back while Isabelle and Alec were talking amongst themselves.

XOXOX

"Jace, are you mad at me?" I asked once he opened his bedroom door. I had to have Isabelle show me where it was. My heart skipped a beat once Jace opened the door. He was still wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked. He looked upset about something. I pushed Jace aside and walked into his room. It was so _empty_. It looked like this room was vacant to visitors. I took a seat on his bed as he leaned against his closed door.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "You haven't spoken to me all day after our visit at Magnus's.

"Yeah, well I just didn't feel like making kissy face with Valentine's daughter," He sneered.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "I don't even know who Valentine is!"

"Well then let me tell you who _your_ father is," Jace's voice was growing with anger. "_He_ is the man who _killed_ my father!"

"Jace, you can't blame me for who my father is!" I tried to reason, but Jace didn't look like he was buying it.

Ignoring what I said, he added, "I can't believe my father-in-law is the man who killed my father."

"Jace,"

"Don't," He rubbed a hand through his hair. "This isn't going to work out, Clary. Don't worry, I won't make you cut yourself to remove the rune, we can just leave it. It won't really make a difference, I think."

"Jace, just because a man donates his sperm doesn't make him a father!" I felt tears threatening to flow all over. Jace looked away from me and left the room. "Jace!" I shouted, "Jace!" Fury overwhelmed me.

I smacked his lamp off the table, which was made out of glass so it shattered and I through his digital clock against the wall. There was nothing else I could throw, so I took apart his neatly made bed and then stormed out of his room.

"Hey, Simon," I said through the phone, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the Institute…"

**Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry if I've made this story a little too confusing. I hoped I clarified everything. **


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I was honestly surprised that I didn't break down crying when I told Simon what had happened between me and Jace. Simon was a very good listener. He just sat there with this strange, unusual look on his face.

"It's official," I sighed, "I'm cursed."

Simon gave me a gentle smile, "How do you figure that?"

"Every guy I ever go out with dumps me right after the day after our first date!"

"That's not true!" Simon said.

"It is true!" I was being persistent, "After my date with Kyle, he hooked up with Maia the very next day! Then there was Matt who texted me saying "I'm not interested'. Lets' just face the truth; I am destined to be alone!"

"Or maybe you are destined to be with someone, but you have been too blind to see it." He spoke so quietly. I looked up at him and Simon's hand grabbed my face as he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away out of astonishment.

"Simon!" I shrieked. "What was that?"

"I like you, Clary!" He practically shouted. "I've been trying to tell you this for the past 2 weeks! I, Simon Lewis, like you, Clarissa Fray!"

"Since when?" I asked, numbly.

"Since forever!"

This time, I grabbed Simon's face and pulled his lips to mine. His kiss was very gentle; I tried to roughen it up. Simon felt like he was holding back so I licked his lips for entrance into his mouth. Kissing Simon was very different than kissing Jace. Jace was full of passion, while Simon was just sweet.

He tasted like the mint gum he had been chewing. I took his hands a placed them on the inside of my shirt to let him know that it's okay to touch me. Simon's hair was too short to tangle my hands through, so I just roamed his body.

"Clary, dinner is ready…" The voice died out. Simon and I jumped apart. _When did the door open?_ We both turned towards the door and of course Jace was standing there with a completely blank face.

"Don't you knock?" Attitude was dripping in my voice. Simon was looking very uncomfortable.

"For your information," Jace had that superior tone of voice, "I did knock, but I guess you were a little too busy to hear."

"Whatever," I sighed. "C'mon, Simon."

Jace grinned, wickedly. "The mundane has to go home." Simon scowled, but didn't protest. I walked Simon over to the exit and Jace followed.

"Bye, Clary," Simon gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the rebound," Jace mused. "Have fun with my leftover." Simon ignored him and left. I paled.

"Can you stop being so rude?" I snapped at him. Jace looked really amused, it pissed me off.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, "Have daddy murder me?" I gasped and noticed that Jace was barefoot and I was sneakers, so I stomped on his right foot.

"OW!" He winced.

"Asshole," I muttered as I ran over to the kitchen. I finally remembered where every room was.

XOXOX

"Hello, Clary," Maryse seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Hi," I gave her a courteous smile.

"Robert and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if you could babysit Max?" She asked once I was seated. I realized that this was the first time I've really seen Robert. He was just sitting there being very quite.

"Why don't you ever ask me to babysit him?" Isabelle asked.

"Because you let him play shadowhunter with the dangerous weapons and if Clary's watching him, Max won't try anything dangerous."

"Fine," Isabelle grumbled as Max and Jace walked over to the table. Max took the seat across from Isabelle which left the seat across from me to be the only available. Jace glared at me as he sat down. "So are you too lovebirds bringing us children anytime soon?" Isabelle smirked at us.

"Oh yes, we've been working on that for the past two nights, actually." Jace's eyes were on me the whole time. I just kept my stare on my plate of pasta.

"Lets' not talk about this at the table," Robert said.

"Good idea, I mean," Jace said, "it's really no one's business what me and Clary do in bed." I chocked a little on the water I was drinking.

"Jace!" Maryse scolded, "That's enough!"

"Sorry, sorry," He grinned at me. "I just get a little too carried away. So, Clary, is your friend Simon going to be joining us in bed every night or was today just an exception?"

"Thanks for dinner, Maryse," I said as I got up and picked up my dish.

"You barely even ate anything," Jace stated.

"I know," I causally walked over to him, "It's just that I realized this pasta has a more important purpose."

"And what would that be?" Jace's brows furrowed.

"This," I dumped the pasta all over him. He gasped and everyone started cracking up. I hurried off to my room and started to draw the memory of Jace's face covered in pasta.

XOXOX

There was a strong knock on my door, "Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey," It was Isabelle.

"Hi," I said, "what's up?"

"Are things alright with you and Jace?" She jumped right to the point.

"Nope, he broke up with me." I shrugged as if I didn't care.

"What?" She looked horrified, "Why?"

"Because he doesn't want the guy who murdered his father to be his in-law." I knew I sounded bitter and I had every right to be!"

"Ugh!" Isabelle groaned, "Why is he so stupid!" Then she left.

XOXOX

About thirty minutes later there was another knock, this time it was more like a hesitant knock. "Come in!" I yelled again. I put down my drawing of me and Simon kissing.

Jace slowly opened the door and then shut it, "Hey," he gave a weak smile.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at dinner." He added, "It was very rude of me."

"Why were you acting like that?" I asked. He strode over and sat down on my bed, next to me.

"I don't know," He looked preoccupied, "It's just that when I walked in on you and Simon kissing, I felt _jealous_ that you moved on already."

"Jace," I tried to sound kind, "You broke up with me, remember?"

"Yes, I know and I regret it, a lot." He took my hands in his. "Clary, I am so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Jace." I said after a moment of thinking.

"Thank you, Clary!" He pulled me in for a kiss, but I pushed away.

"What are you doing?" I asked and now he looked bemused.

"Well I was about to kiss you," he simply stated.

"I said I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I'm still your girlfriend."

"Why can't we just go back to being girlfriend/boyfriend again?" He asked.

"I'm just not ready for that yet, Jace."

"Okay," he got up and he looked like he wanted say something else and he did, "It's because of Simon, isn't it?"

I didn't respond so he left.

If Jace hadn't been such an ass to me today, maybe I would have taken him back…

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

"We are going to go demon hunting," Alec told me as he, Jace, and Isabelle started to leave. Jace hasn't been able to look at me after I rejected him, which only happened a few ours ago.

"Okay, have fun!" I waved them goodbye.

The all muttered goodbyes and left with all their gear and weapons.

"Max, let's hang out!" I called out to the sulking little boy. I was babysitting him so I might as well talk to hm.

"You want to hang out with me?" Disbelief was clear on his face.

"I believe that is what I just said." I grinned, sheepishly.

"Why? No one ever wants to hang out with me."

"Well I do, so what do you want to do?"

He thought about it and said, "Let's read."

We sat in the library for an hour both reading different books. I was reading some book on the history of shadowhunting, while he was reading some manga book. I had to teach him how to read it.

"So are you enjoying your book?" I asked, but before he could answer we heard a loud bang, followed by a "DAMN IT!" The voice was unfamiliar.

"Shhh…Stay here" I told Max as I slowly crept out of the library. I didn't see anyone, but I noticed a broken flower pot so I started walking towards it.

"Jace? Alec?" I screamed. I was pretty sure they left…

"Sorry about that," I turned to face a boy who wasn't Jace nor Alec. "I got distracted and didn't watch where I was going."

"Who are you?" I ignored what he said. The boy had very pale, short, blonde hair and he was fairly tall. His eyes were black, very black.

"Jonathan Morgenstern," he answered, "and you are Clary Fray, I presume?"

"How do you know my name?" My eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm your brother." He said as if this was an obvious fact, which it wasn't!

"My _brother_?" Then I remembered what Magnus had said, _you have a brother named Jonathan who is half demon and hates your guts._

"Your half demon," I spoke numbly.

"Well if you want to get complicated," he shrugged, "but so are you, my dear sister."

"_I'm_ half demon?" I gaped at him and he just flashed me a grin.

"It's not something you should tell people, Clary," He spoke grimly. "Sure the Lightwoods have been treating you nicely, but when they find out they will kick you out."

"My mind's been searched!" I explained, "How could they not already know I'm half demon?"

"They never tested your blood." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I decided to change the topic.

"I came to find my sister and get to know her."

"But you hate my guts, I've been told." I decided to bring up what Magnus had said.

"I did, I mean you got the better deal, being babied by mom while I was abused by dad."

"Jonathan, I'm sorry." I truly did feel sympathy for him.

He brushed off my apology, "Because of that, I am a better fighter than I would have been if I was in your position."

"I'm going to learn how to fight someday." I said.

"I could teach you." He offered.

"That'd be great," I smiled at him. He seemed so kind. "Does dad have mom?"

"Yes," he looked away from me. "I ran away from father, recently. I decided that I'd find you so that we can be a real family. Then I was going to train you so that we can take down father and get our mother back."

"I'm in," he gave me a warming smile. "Is mom alright?"

"She's in a coma." He said.

"Oh," I swallowed. "Well if you need a place to stay since you are on the run, you could probably stay here with the Lightwoods."

"That'd be great," He grinned. "But I'm going use a fake name though."

"Why and what name?" My eyes narrowed.

"They can't know I'm Valentine's son, they'd flip a shit," he explained. "My new name will be Sebastian Verlac."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sebastian, I'm Clary Fray" I stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Fray."

XOXOX

"Whoa that's so cool!" Max was fascinated by the stories Jonathon, er, Sebastian was telling him. Right now Jonathan was telling Max about the time he killed a greater demon all by himself because our/his father locked him in a room with one.

"It's time to go to bed, Max." I told him when the clock struck ten. He went, grudgingly. Then I turned towards Jonathan, "Those stories were so cool!"

"Well that's dad for ya," he chuckled, "making people do things that they don't want to do."

"Life must have been tough," I stated.

"Yeah, it was," he pointed to a scar on his right upper arm, "This is where dad had a vampire bite me."

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"Wanted to see how I'd get a rogue vampire off me." I slowly glided my finger along the scar.

"Clary!" I knew that voice loud and clear. "Who is this?" I turned towards Jace as he stormed into the kitchen, and boy was he pissed.

"Sebastian Verlac," Jonathan flashed Jace a grin.

"Ooh he's cute!" Isabelle followed Jace into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Jace crossed his arms and glared at Jon.

"I need a place to stay since I can't go home at the moment."

"So you decide to stay here?" Jace looked skeptic for some reason.

"Yeah, I did." Jon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well make yourself at home!" Isabelle told him.

"No! Don't make yourself at home!" Jace snapped.

Alec walked into the room, "Of course you can make yourself at home, that's what the Institute is here for!"

"Fine!" Jace grumbled as he shot me a dirty look. Then he stormed out of the room.

_I wonder what I did this time to upset him…_

**Thanks again for all the reviews! School is officially over which equals more updates!**

**Continue reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

Jace was so sick of Sebastian. Everywhere Clary was Sebastian was sure to be trailing behind. He even started to become buddies with Alec and Isabelle had seemed to take a liking to him. Even Simon got along with the bastard! Jace was the only one who couldn't seem to find one thing that Sebastian did that didn't annoy him.

"Hey, Jace!" Alec called over to him, "Want to go hunting with me and Sebastian later?"

"I'd rather eat Isabelle's cooking," he said, "than go hunting with that irksome idiot." Jace walked away before Alec could comment.

He needed a break from all this "Sebastian Mania" going around. Deciding to escape from reality, he headed off towards the music room where his piano was it.

"That's strange," Jace said to himself when he heard the piano being played, along with some giggling. _Clary_. Jace's heart pounded in expectation. He pushed open the door.

Sebastian was playing the piano with Clary sitting next to him. It looked like he was teaching her how to play. That really pissed off Jace. Clary was his! He doesn't need that stupid marriage rune to know that Clary belongs to him, and only him.

"Ah, there you are, Wifey!" Jace made his presence known, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Wifey?" Sebastian shot Clary a questioning look, but she ignored it and glared at Jace.

"You didn't tell him about us, Sweetheart?" Jace walked over to them. "Well you see, Sebastian, Clary and I have been dating for about 2 weeks now. We fell in love instantly," Jace gave Clary a lopsided smile, "Then she proposed to me and here we are, married!"

Then Jace peeled off his shirt to show Sebastian the commitment rune and he walked over to Clary and tugged her tank top down to reveal the rune. Jace ignored the sparks he felt as he touched her.

"You're married?" Sebastian sputtered out to Clary as she blushed.

"No!" She spoke too fast. "Of course not! I'm only 16! He was lying!"

"C'mon on, Clary, why would I lie to Sebastian?" I rolled my eyes at her, which seemed to only make her madder. "He's a good guy."

"Why do you have a commitment rune on you then?" Sebastian challenged her.

"He was telling the truth about that part and it was to save my life," she looked defeated, "Besides, we only dated for like a day!"

"So that's how much our love meant to you?" Jace decided to keep on teasing her as he pulled his shirt back on. Clary got off the piano bench and grabbed Jace by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What is your problem?" She hissed. Jace felt the adrenaline flooding through him. It was unnerving for him to be this close to Clary.

"Look, you didn't necessarily break up with me, Clary," He said. "And then a new guy jumps into the picture and you are all over him like he's a shiny new toy!"

"I am not jumping all over him!" She exclaimed. "We are just friends and yes I think we did necessarily break up and if there is any confusion then let me make it clear; We. Are. Over."

"Why?" Jace asked her. She looked taken aback by the question.

"Be-because you are a sadistic jerk!" She spluttered. Jace just cocked his brow at her.

"And yet you just can't get enough of me, Fray," He walked dangerously closer to her causing her to back up into the wall.

"I've had more than enough of you!" She stomped away before Jace could do anything.

_She stomped back to Sebastian…_

XOXOX

Why was Jace such an asshole? If it weren't for that asshole attitude of his, I'd already be kissing him senseless.

"Hey," Jonathan smiled at me once I walked back in, "What' wrong?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I sighed. "Jace was a complete jackass as usual."

"He's only an ass because he loves you," Jon shrugged.

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing love," I grumbled.

"He is jealous of me hanging out with you all the time, which explains why he keeps giving me dirty looks."

I gave him a sympatric look, "sorry about that."

"S'okay," he shrugged again, "not your fault." Then he gave me a devilish grin, "So I came up with the perfect plan to get our mother back."

**Thanks for reading my story! Hope this chapter was enjoyable! **


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV

Simon knocked hesitantly on the Institute's door. He was almost shaking from his nervousness. He had spoken to Clary every now and then since the kiss, but with all the commotion of Clary discovering she has a brother, they hadn't spoken about the kiss they had shared.

Simon was shocked that he was the only who knew about the whole Jonathan/Sebastian thing. He thought for sure that Clary would have told _Jace._

Isabelle answered the door. Simon had to admit that Isabelle was gorgeous- and also the definition of unattainable, so he tried his best to ignore her beauty.

"Hey," he grinned sheepishly, "is Clary here?"

Isabelle's eyes flashed, "Yeah, she's in the library…I think."

"Great!" He beamed as he marched past Isabelle.

It took Simon quite a while to find out where every room is, but he managed. He walked into the large room filled with books. His eyes searched for red hair, but instead he found blond- the boy shadowhunter, Jace. Simon didn't like Jace for obvious reasons. Jace had that superior air to him and for some reason this asshole managed to steal Clary's heart.

"Jace," Simon said as his greeting. Jace was lounging on the couch with a book that's title was in Latin, Simon assumed.

"Mundane," he retorted as he put the book down on the coffee table.

"Do you know where Clary is?" Simon decided to skip straight to the point.

"With Sebastian, I presume," he bitterly said. "You probably could join them. I hear threesomes are pretty popular these days."

"What?" Simon stifled the disgusted look he felt. _A threesome with Clary and her brother? WTH!_ "That's disgusting! They are-" Simon stopped talking when the realization of the situation dawned upon him. _No one knows that Clary and Sebastian are brother and sister, which means Jace thinsk-_

"They are what?" Jace asked, impatiently.

"They are…They are…" Simon pondered for an excuse, "just not right for each other is all."

"What? You think you are the only one who is good enough for Clary?" Jace glared at him.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" Simon snapped. "Do you know where Clary is or not?"

Jace looked away and answered, "No, I don't know where she is."

"Thank you," Simon exhaled as he marched out of the library.

XOXOX

After a good amount of searching, Simon found Clary in the kitchen. Jonathan wasn't with her, like Jace had thought.

"Simon!" Clary looked very happy. She patted the chair next to her for him to sit down in.

"Hey, Clary!" Simon grinned, nervously.

"What's up?" She innocently asked.

"I've been wondering…what are we?" He blurted out. _No sense in beating around the bush…_

"Care to elaborate, Si?" She still had a smile on her face.

"We kissed, Clary," He stated, "does that make us more than friends, or…"

"Honestly, Simon," she started, "I have no idea. There is just so much going on that I can't deal with having a boyfriend right now," the smile was finally off her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over some stupid relationship that was only started because you were on the rebound."

"Thanks for understanding," the smile was back on her face.

Simon was surprised that he felt fine with this. In fact, he felt _relieved…_

"So where is Jonathan?" He abruptly asked.

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but a voice intervened. "I'm right here," It was Jace.

"I thought your name was 'Jace'?" Simon's eyes narrowed at him.

"It's what I like to be called," He simply stated, "You see, 'Jace' is just a nickname, my real name is Jonathan."

"I thought 'Jace' was short for 'Jason'," Clary spoke up. Simon watched the hardness of Jace's face fade into an almost grin, as if Jace was fighting it.

"Who's the Jonathan you were looking for?" Jace looked over at Simon.

"Some guy I met," Clary quickly sputtered out. Jace raised a brow, but didn't question it.

"So where's Sebastian?" Bitterness was dripping in Jace's voice.

"What do I look like?" Clary snapped. "His keeper? God, Jace!" She stormed out of the room.

"Why'd she get so pissy?" He asked Simon.

"God, Jace, you are so inconsiderate!" Simon followed Clary's lead.

XOXOX

"So where is Sebastian?" Simon asked once they were alone in Clary's room.

Clary peeked outside her bedroom door to make sure no one was around before locking it. "He's out getting some stuff." She said.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Just stuff for our…brother/sister bonding," She shrugged.

"Oh, what are you guys gonna do?" Simon continued asking.

Clary shrugged again, "stuff." She looked very uncomfortable.

"Okay…" Simon decided that it was time to leave.

XOXOX

The elevator door almost closed, when a stiletto heeled boot stopped it. _Isabelle._

She walked into the elevator and grinned at Simon. "So I heard you and Clary are just friends."

"How'd you hear about that?" He asked. He doubted Clary would tell anyone, which meant that-

"A little birdie told me," She gave a secretive wink.

"Jace?" Simon threw out there.

"How'd you know?" Isabelle looked bummed that he guessed right.

"He must have been ease dropping when me and her where talking because where ever Clary is, Jace isn't too far behind."

"That is true…We need to do something about those two!" She had a huge grin on her face.

Simon raised a brow, "Like what?"

"We should somehow trick them into talking to each other…"

"You mean lock them in a room or something?" Simon randomly suggested.

"Yes!" She squealed, "That's perfect!"

_Oh boy…_

XOXOX

CPOV

"Jon, where are you!" I hissed to myself. I've been pacing back and forth for about an hour now waiting for Jon! I mean, we do have some time; the plan isn't in action till tomorrow, if we get everything we need by tonight...

"Clary!" Isabelle pounded on my door.

"Yeah?" I opened my door.

"How do you put out a fire?" She asked.

"Ummm…water? A fire extinguisher?" My answers came out sounding like questions. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason, really," She said, "I just started a small little fire on the stove making pasta."

"You WHAT?" I shrieked. "Go put it out!"

"Okay, okay, I will," she walked away, but then turned back, "Can you go get the fire extinguisher from the supply room that's down the hall, last door on the right?"

"Why is it so far away from the kitchen?" I asked.

"I don't know! Just go get it!" Isabelle ran off towards the kitchen. _How do you start a fire making pasta?_ I wondered as I stumbled into the room she directed me into.

The door closed the second I entered.

The room was empty except for Jace leaning against the back wall with his head hung low.

"I don't suppose you have a stele with you?" he asked as he slowly looked up.

"A what?" My face scrunched up.

"I didn't think so," he chuckled, humorlessly.

"This room is empty…Why did Iz say that the fire extinguisher was in here?"

"That's how they tricked you in here?" This time he laughed for real.

"Tricked?" I felt a wave of panic. Quickly, I turned around and feverishly pulled at the door. It wouldn't budge. "Oh. My."

Jace started clapped, "and she finally gets it, folks!"

"They did not lock us in here!" I started banging like a mad man against the door. "Jace, help me!"

"They put a lock rune on it," he sighed. "Nothing we can do about it."

"Why'd they do it?" Hysteria was clear in my voice.

He pulled away from the wall and walked towards me, "So we can talk."

**I'd like to give props to roseskyangel for the idea of locking Clary and Jace in a room together! Thanks so much for the idea! **

**And thanks so much for those who've reviewed/subscribed/favorite**

**Continue reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke!" I whaled. My fists were pounding on the door, but Jace's hand pulled me back.

"Don't do that!" He scolded. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"That's the point," I grumbled. "If I get hurt badly enough, then I'll wake up from this horrible dream."

"Just because I'm here doesn't make this a dream," he cocked a grin.

I scowled, "I said _horrible_ dream! Did I not?"

"Yes you did, but obviously you meant horrible as in this room isn't romantic enough for the two of us to get down to business." He wore a serious face as he said this.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Are you serious!" Turning back to the door, I began my insane poundings all over again.

"Okay, sorry, that was rude," he apologized. "Let's just talk."

"I don't even know what we are supposed to talk about," I confessed.

"Okay, well let's start with why you hate me," he suggested as he led me to the couch. We sat side-by-side.

I chewed my lip, "I don't hate you, Jace. It's just that you are really mean and rude sometimes and it's like you are attacking me _only_."

"I don't insult just you," he said. "I insult everyone. So don't take it so personal."

"That's a lie and we all know it," I glared at him.

"I screwed up a lot, Clary, I know," He took my hands. "It's just when I'm with you, I can't think straight and I just want things to go back to normal, so I thought that being an ass to you would make me lose feelings for you, but seeing you hurt only made things worse."

The intensity in his eyes made me uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "Why do you hate Sebastian?"

Jace blinked, "Because he's stealing you away from me."

"Sebastian is a brother to me, Jace," A small smile played onto my lips. "And that's exactly how he sees me."

Jace smiled back, "Good to hear." He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist as he lowered his head. He was doing it slowly as if to see how I'd react. I went still and closed my eyes as I waited in anticipation for the feel of his lips. But his lips never touched mine. Instead, Jace rested his head on my shoulder and squeezed me tight. I hugged him back, slightly confused.

I guess if I really wanted a kiss, I'd have to stimulate it myself, which I did. I pulled back and attacked Jace's lips with my own. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. My arms locked around his neck as his hands ran up and down my back. I licked his lips for an entrance, which caused him to moan, and caused me to go insane with my kissing.

After a few more moments of passion, Jace pulled away, "So are you my wife/girlfriend again?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Jace," I teased him. He smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"You sure you don't know?" He mumbled against my face as his kisses trailed back to my lips.

"I would love to be your wife/girlfriend again, Jace," I panted as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Great," he grinned, "guess it's time to leave this useless room."

"Right," I was about to call for Isabelle, but Jace pulled out some weird wand-thing.

He looked over at me, "It's a stele, in case you were wondering." Then he drew some weird ink blob, which I assumed was a rune, on the wall.

"What are you doing?" My eyes narrowed.

"Opening the door," he said.

I gasped, "_You_ could have let us out this whole time?"

"That's right," He said.

"Why didn't you?" I was practically screaming.

"Because this was the only way to get you to talk to me," He gave me a lopsided smile.

"So you and Isabelle were both in on this?" I dryly asked.

"Yup," he was still smiling, "and Simon."

"You are such a jerk!" I crossed my arms across my chest as I turned my back on him.

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he whirled me around to face him. Then he planted a kiss on my lips, "I love it when you get all flustered."

"Let's just get out of here," I grumbled. Jace wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me out the door.

XOXOX

Later that day, I was in my room still waiting for Jon. _Where is he! _Then my door fumbled open, "Jon!"

"Hey," he grinned, "sorry I was late."

"Don't worry about it," I eagerly walked over to him. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah I got the stuff," he gave me a wicked grin. "Valentine will never see it coming."

"Good," I gave him the same grin back.

**Sorry this was a little late! Just having a bit of writers block. **

**The next chapter is much longer. **

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry for mistakes, didn't really read over it…**

**Anyone excited for Big Brother 13 tonight! I can't wait! **

**Review and etc.!**


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

Feeling confident at one AM, Jace gave Clary's door three loud knocks. He waited for an answer or to hear foot steps before he barged in. She wasn't there. Jace tried to remember her saying she was going out, but all he remembered was Clary walking into her bedroom.

"Hey, Iz!" Jace called out to her when she stepped out of her own bedroom.

"Hey, Jace," she grinned. Why she was preppy at one AM, Jace wondered. "What's up?"

Cutting to the chase, he asked, "Have you seen Clary?"

Isabelle looked thoughtful. She rubbed her chin with her right thumb and index finger, "No, sorry."

Jace quickly ran over to Sebastian's room. The door was open, but no one was inside. Jace remembered Clary saying that they were like brother and sister, yet for some reason, Jace couldn't shake the horror he was feeling.

Pulling out his phone, he called Clary, who not surprisingly, didn't pick up. He called Simon next.

"Hey, Jace," Simon sounded groggy and pissed. "There better be a good reason you are calling me at this dreadful hour."

"Clary," Jace said. "She's missing. And so is Sebastian."

Simon cursed and told Jace that he hadn't heard from her since he left the institute. Jace hung up without saying goodbye and gathered up some weapons.

It must have been the commitment rune, Jace figured, that was making him feel this overwhelming fear.

Before he left, Jace ran into Clary's room and found a hair brush. He took the brush and dashed out of the Institute.

XOXOX

"Who's there?" A voice shouted through the door Jace had knocked upon.

"Magnus, it's Jace," he impatiently shouted back. "Open up!"

Magnus opened the door and stared at Jace. "Mind if I ask you why you are here, Nephlim?"

"I'm here because you are the only warlock I know and I need your help," he told Magnus.

Then footsteps arrived over to the door. "Magnus, who's at the door?"

Jace pushed Magnus aside and waltzed right in. "Alec?" Jace gaped. Alec was shirtless and his hair was disheveled. He also had sparkles all over his chest. "What are you doing here and why is your chest sparkling?"

"Jace!" Alec paled. "I was, um, you see…" He rubbed his hair, feverishly while he looked over to Magnus for help.

"Leave poor Alec alone!" Magnus scolded. "What do you need from me, Jace?"

"I need you to track Clary," Jace handed Magnus the hair brush.

Magnus looked as though he were about to make a sarcastic remark, but the serious look on Jace's face made him rethink. "Okay."

"Great," Jace gave a small grin.

XOXOX

CPOV

"My, my, you are just beautiful, Clarissa," Valentine stared at me for a while before saying that. "You look so much like your mother."

"What do you want from me?" I snapped. I was chained to a wall in a cellar-type room. Jonathan had betrayed me.

_**Flashback:**_

"_So let me get this straight," I had said once we arrived through the portal into Idris. "You are going to sneak in through the front window that father always keeps open and once you see that the coast is clear, I climb down the cellar window and you do some type of sneak attack on father?" _

"_Correct," Jon grinned at me as he ran inside the first story window. Jon had told me my mom, I mean, our mom, was in the cellar. So while Jon goes in to defeat Valentine, I'm supposed to free mom. _

_Jon tapped on the window by the door and gave me a nod. I raced over the cellar window he had told me about. A bad feeling washed over me, but I still went to the window. I saw mom out cold, lying on a table. The room looked empty, so I kicked open the window and climbed through._

"_Mom!" I half yelled and half whispered as I ran over to her body. She was tied up, but still breathing. I had sighed in relief. "Don't worry," I whispered, "I will get you out of here." I pulled out a little dagger that Jon had given me and I started to saw on the ropes._

_I had just cut one of the ropes off her ankle just as something wrapped around both my wrists and ankles. Next thing I know, I'm slammed into a wall, with chain cuffs. _

"_Jon!" I screamed for help. I heard laughter and two sets of footsteps. Then clapping…_

"_Well, well, well," a man's voice echoed in the quiet room. "I am very proud of you, Son." _

_The two figures walked into my view point. One was a tall man with light hair and the other was none other than Jon. _

"_It was pretty easy, Father," Jon grinned at the man, who I assumed to be Valentine. "I thought she'd be more of a challenge, but boy was I wrong."_

"_Jon!" I whaled. "How could you?" Tears had rimmed my eyes. "I trusted you!"_

"_I know," a cocky grin appeared on his face. "I have to say, this is the best part," I glared at him fighting off tears. Then he elaborated, "Seeing your face when you realized that I betrayed you." _

"_What do you want from me?" I whimpered _

"_Patience, Clarissa," Valentine spoke calmly. "Patience."_

_**Present:**_

"What I want is to sacrifice you, Clarissa" he simply said, but the word _sacrifice_ rang heavy in my ears.

"What?" I knew I sounded hysterical, "You can't! Please don't! I'll do anything!"

He gave me a gentle grin, "And this is anything. You are helping me so much, Daughter. Once I sacrifice you, I will be granted one wish by the angel Raziel. And that one wish will be _power_. I will put an end to all mundane and downworlders. I'll create a world full of pure shadowhunters."

"Why me?" I whimpered.

He was still smiling, "Because you are pure. You are made with a little bit more angel blood than all the other shadowhunters."

"What? Jon said I had _demon_ blood in my system!" I looked over at Jon and he gave me a shrug and continued setting up for the ritual which involved a weird rune drawings and a bowl.

My gaze snapped back to Valentine. "_Jon_ has demon blood in him, but not you." Valentine explained.

I continued glaring, "You are _sick!_ No wonder Jocelyn left you!"

He growled, "Shut up!" He marched over to me and gave me a nice slap in the face. The taste of blood filled my mouth as I spat on the floor.

"The ritual for the sacrifice is ready, Father," Jon said.

"Good," Valentine walked over to Jon and whispered something in his ear before walking back with a bowl, over to me. Jon left the room. "Are you ready to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, Clarissa?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything just as Valentine's arm swept by my throat, causing a stinging sensation. He put the bowl by my neck. I felt myself go into shock. Everything happened in slow motion. I watched the red liquid flood into the bowl and I felt it pouring in my mouth.

I gasped for air, but Valentine shushed me. "Relax, Daughter," He cooed, very softly.

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! I didn't really proof read it. **

**Thanks again for your reviews, favorites, and subscriptions!**

**Continue reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV

"Alec!" Jace snapped. "There is no use in trying to wash the glitter off! Now put your shirt back on and let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Alec grumbled as he pulled his black sweater over his head. "Are you coming, Magnus?"

"Yes he is," Jace answered for Magnus, who in return, glared at Jace.

"Apparently I am."

Jace gave him an apologetic shrug, "Clary needs us. All of us."

"Well let's get going, lover boy," Magnus had finished his locating spell and created a portal. He jumped in first since he was the one who knew the exact location. Alec and Jace followed right after.

Jace stumbled out of the portal and into Alec and Magnus who were in a deep and passionate embrace. "Now's not the time for this, guys!" Jace chastised them as he looked around the area. "Is she inside the house?"

"Yeah," Magnus said. "So should we ring the door bell or something?"

"And then what?" Alec asked Magnus. "Ask the strange person if they've seen a redhead about yay high?" Alec raised his hand a little lower than his shoulder to show Clary's hight.

"You guys can do that," Jace said as he searched the ground for another entrance, "Just leave out the redhead part and I think Clary is shorter than that, Alec."

"What are we supposed to say?" Alec yelled to Jace, but Jace ignored him.

XOXOX

On the ground of the house, Jace spotted a small window that was already broken. He peeked inside and saw an older woman with red hair on a table, tied up.

_Must be Clary's mom_, Jace figured. He turned his head to the left and saw _Valentine_! He was holding a bowl that was filled with dark liquid. Jace could see Valentine's lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything no matter how hard he struggled.

Jace leaned further into the room to see who Valentine was talking to. _Clary_! Jace felt relief at first till he saw red stuff all over her.

Red hot fury was flooding Jace's veins. He pulled out his sephra blade and named it just as he jumped through the window.

"Stay away from my wife!" Jace growled at Valentine who had a small grin plastered on his face. Jace looked over at Clary. Her throat was slit. Jace paled.

"Well, well, well," Valentine's grin grew bigger and bigger. "Look who it is, Stephen's son. Boy, do you look so much like him."

"Shut up," Jace glowered at him. "Don't talk about my father!"

"He was pretty interesting to kill," Valentine continued. "He didn't beg for me not to. I wonder if you'd beg…"

"Well I'm not going to let you find out!" Jace charged at him with his blade. Valentine dodged it and pulled out a blade of his own. He swiped at Jace and managed to give Jace's arm a little slice. Jace winced inwardly, but made sure to keep his face blank.

Valentine went to strike again, but this time Jace's sword blocked the blow. Jace managed to push him against the wall. Valentine looked out the broken window and cursed. "Jonathan! Get down here!" Footsteps probed down the steps. _Two_ pairs of footsteps, I should add.

_Alec and Magnus!_ Jace let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Jonathan?" Valentine looked panicked.

"Gone," Alec grinned widely.

"Magnus," Jace desperately said, "Clary!" Magnus nodded and ran over to Clary. Alec followed him and pulled out his stele.

Since Jace was momentarily distracted, he didn't even notice Valentine charging his sword at him. "UGH!" Jace whirled around. Valentine slumped to the ground.

"I always hated you, father," Sebastian wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"_Father_?" Jace gaped. "Why did you call that man your father, Sebastian?"

"It's Jonathan and because he _is_ my father," he explained. _So Clary did like Sebastian, er, Jonathan, as a brother. _"Is she alright?" Jonathan pointed to Clary who was in Magnus's arms. Jace didn't answer. Instead, he ran right over to Clary and grabbed her hands. The cut on her throat was gone, but she was still unconscious.

"C'mon, guys," Jace exhaled. "Let's take her back to the Institute."

XOXOX

CPOV

I gasped, as I heard a door bang shut. My eyes popped open and found a pair of gorgeous golden eyes gazing into them. "Good, you're up." He was leaning over me with his hand propped next to me.

"Jace," my voice was rough and croaky. "I'm sorry. I should have told-" His lips were on top of mine. They were so warm and welcoming.

He pulled away, "You talk way too much," he planted another kiss on my lips. "You don't have anything to apologize for. If it were me, I'd probably have kept that a secret as well."

"How do you know what happened?" My eyes narrowed.

"Sebastian, I mean, Jonathan told me," he said.

I gasped again, "He betrayed me, Jace!" Jace silenced me again with another kiss. "Would you quit doing that!" I snapped at him, but he just laughed.

"I know what Jonathan did," Jace explained. "He knew this was all going to happen so he omitted information to you so that the whole betrayal scene would look real and then Jon was going to stab Valentine in the back just like he did. The only thing that wasn't according to plan was me, Magnus, and Alec showing up."

"Well I'm glad you did show up," I whispered. "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise, you'd be dead." Jace finished my sentence.

"Right," I gulped. "Did you get my mom out of there?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we got her. Magnus is working on a way to free her from her coma."

"Great," I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

I got out of bed with the help of Jace, of course, when the door busted open.

"Oh, Clary!" Magnus ran over to me. "I fixed your mother! She might wake up in a day or two, tops!"

"Oh! Thank you sooo much!" I gave Magnus a tight hug and then pulled away. Alec walked in a few seconds after. "You should have seen my man trying to be the hero," Magnus gushed. Alec's face started turning red. "He went all macho on Sebastian, trying to take him down, till we realized Sebastian was on our side…"

"Yeah, it takes a real man covered in sparkles to fight a man not covered in sparkles," Jace added.

"Sparkles?" I looked over at Jace.

He had a smug grin on his face. "I went over to Magnus's house to get help finding you when I fou-"

"Jace! Shut it!" Alec buried his face in his hands.

"Found," Jace continued. "Alec without a shirt on covered in glitter!" I started cracking up and Jace joined me.

"You guys suck!" Alec stormed out of the room, but not without taking Magnus with him.

XOXOX

"Are you sure you won't be needing help changing?" Jace asked me as we stopped in front of my room.

"Yes, I am sure, Jace," I bit my lip to keep me from smiling.

He gave a mocking-pout, "Shouldn't a husband see his wife naked _at least_ once?"

"Shut up!" I gave him a small peck on the cheek and then opened my door.

"OH MY DAMN IT!" I screeched on the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON MY BED!"

**Well thanks again for all of the reviews/subscriptions/favorites! You are all awesome! **

**I'd say there is about one or two chapters left…**

**Anyone excited for Big Brother tonight? I love Brenchel and Dominic is hot!**

**Continue reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

"Why are you…" Jace's voice trailed off as he peered into my bedroom. "ISABELLE! SIMON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

Simon's face was beet red and Isabelle quickly pulled my sheets over herself once she recovered from the shock of us walking in.

"Oh my damn it? Really, Clary?" She asked me.

I glared, "Well I would have said "God", but it just seemed so _dirty_ to use his name in this very disturbing situation."

"You guys are sick!" Jace told them, "and not in the good way!"

"Why did you guys do it in _my_ room?" I wailed to them. Now I was going to have to burn my sheets and everything.

"Yeah! Seriously! Why did you use Clary's room, Iz?" Jace asked her.

Isabelle shrugged, "My room's a mess and Clary's room was just tempting us!" Simon still didn't say anything. He just looked horrified.

"GET OUT!" Jace and I both yelled. "And take my sheets with you!" I added. They quickly scampered out of my room.

"Well I'm disappointed," Jace grumbled as he looked at my bed.

"Why are _you_ disappointed? It wasn't your bed." I stared at their clothes on my floor.

"I wanted _us_ to be the first to …'get it on' in your bed."

I stifled a laugh, "Oh shut _up_!"

Jace laughed and captured my lips with his and then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

XOXOX

I woke up and Jace wasn't there. Sighing, I got up and gave myself a nice cleaning. I shrugged on black leggings and a long blue tee-shirt. I also put my hair in a headband.

My stomach grumbled so I headed for the kitchen. The aroma of coconut pancakes hit my nose. My mouth salivated. _My mom's specialty._ I missed her so much. But then I remembered what Magnus had said, she was supposed to wake up any day now…

I made a mad dash to the kitchen. "Mom!" I said once I busted in. There she was, standing over a griddle. She whirled around and a grin appeared on her face. I ran over to her and gave her a bear hug. "I missed you so, so, so much!"

She hugged back, "Clary, I missed you too! I am so sorry I never told you anything, but it was for your own good."

"It's okay, Mom. I mean normally I would be pissed that you lied to me, but all I care is that you are all right." I looked around the kitchen and saw the whole Lightwood family seated eating some pancakes. And Simon and Magnus were there too.

Jace had a huge grin on his face and winked at me. I took a seat next to him and my mom sat across from us next to Maryse.

"So, Mom," I said. "I have something to tell you and before you start flipping out, I want you to know that if we didn't do this, I'd probably be dead now."

"Okay, go on," Jocelyn said.

"Jace and I are 'married'," I did air quotes as I said it. Jocelyn didn't say anything so I continued. "We have commitment runes tattooed on our backs." I pulled the back collar of my shirt down and showed my mom. I felt her fingers trace it.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" I raised both my brows in question.

"Well the boy did save you and me so I'm sure he is a good person," My mom explained.

Jace's face was pale before, probably because he wasn't expecting me to bring this up yet, but he slowly regained color once Jocelyn said 'okay'.

My next issue of topic was the demon blood Jon told me about, but I was cut off before I could speak.

"Excuse me," Someone said at the kitchen door. We all turned around. It was Jonathan. "Mom," He said. "I am so sorry for what dad did to you and Clary I am so sorry everything as well. I am also sorry for lying to you and telling you that you have demon blood." Everyone gasped. "I wish you did so that I wouldn't feel so alone, but you don't. If anything, you have more angel blood which explains why you are so trusting and good natured."

"I forgive you, Jon," I told him. My mother walked over to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"I am sorry for leaving you with that monster!" Jocelyn told her son. He hugged her back. "You are welcome to live with us."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," I said.

"So how did you guys all meet?" Jocelyn asked no one in particular.

"Well it all started when I applied for a job to babysit…"

**THE END**

**Thanks to all those who followed the story! I appreciate it very much! **

**Hope the ending didn't disappoint…**

**Just got horrible news: my favorite show Psych isn't returning until October… =(**

**Review!**


End file.
